


This is so sad, Alexa play wangxian.mp3

by GeneraleCapoDiUrano



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Cosplay, Crack, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Slice of Life, demenziale, non so scegliere i tag, send help
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneraleCapoDiUrano/pseuds/GeneraleCapoDiUrano
Summary: Cina fa i tiktok in cosplay di Mo Dao Zu Shi. Non ho altro da aggiungere.I suoi occhi caddero inevitabilmente sul nickname che il vecchio aveva scelto e si voltò verso Cina con una smorfia. «Che razza di nome dovrebbe essere “ayao_love_lanqiren”?»
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	This is so sad, Alexa play wangxian.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Nessuno mi ha fermato e io non ho osato rileggere questa cosa che la mia mente ha partorito più o meno da mezzanotte alle due. Non mi prendo la responsabilità delle mie azoni. 
> 
> Cina: Wang Yao  
> Hong Kong: Wang Jia Long (Wong Kha Loung)  
> Corea del Sud: Im Yong Soo  
> Taiwan: Lin Yi Ling  
> Giappone: Kiku

Kiku non pensava di chiedere troppo: voleva solo un po’ di tranquillità, rintanarsi nella propria stanza con le orecchie protette da un paio di cuffie più grosse di lui, con la propria Nintendo Switch sotto tre o quattro strati di coperte, mentre allenava la propria squadra competitiva di Pokémon Spada per distruggere senza pietà i sogni da allenatore di quel _normie_ di Feliciano – ma no, non aveva fatto i conti con la propria famiglia, e soprattutto non aveva fatto i conti con l’unico neurone che condividevano tutti quanti.   
«Kiku, ti unisci a noi?»   
Il tono mellifluo di Yi Ling gli fece venire i brividi.  
Indossava una veste nera lunga fino ai piedi, cinta alla vita da una fascia rossa come il nastro che portava tra i capelli. Gli stava alzando il mento con quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un flauto di finto bambù e sorrideva, a metà tra il divertito e il civettuolo: «Shijie, shijie, è arrivato il mio Lan-er-gege!»  
«Il tuo cosa?»  
«Xianxian, è arrivato il ragazzo che ti piace tanto?»  
Per un millesimo di secondo, Kiku pregò di essersi solo sognato quella voce. Eppure, un attimo dopo, ecco Yong Soo in abito lilla avvicinarsi alla ragazza facendo ondeggiare le maniche larghe e sorridendo come un ebete; aveva una parrucca lunghissima, splendidamente acconciata, forse avrebbe potuto davvero confonderlo per una giovane donna se non avesse aperto bocca per parlare con quel ridicolo falsetto.   
Giappone vagò per la stanza in cerca di supporto, ma i suoi occhi incontrarono un Hong Kong di pessimo umore abbandonato mollemente sul divano, anch’egli vestito di viola, che con il cellulare scorreva svogliatamente la home di Weibo. Kiku lo supplicò con lo sguardo, alla ricerca di una spiegazione, ma l’unica risposta che ricevette fu un sospiro rassegnato.   
«Life is not daijoubu.»  
«Eh?»  
«Lascia stare, quando è di cattivo umore si esprime a meme.»  
«La vuoi smettere di parlare con quella voce?!»  
Cina, che fino a quel momento era rimasto seduto in assoluto silenzio dalla parte opposta del divano con la faccia incollata allo schermo del telefono, concentrato come se stesse svolgendo la più delicata delle operazioni, tutt’a un tratto parve rendersi conto della loro presenza. Alzò lo sguardo e per poco a Kiku non venne una sincope nel vederlo – non tanto per la parrucca e la fascia bianca che aveva legato in fronte, e neppure per il vestito bianco e azzurro, quanto per quegli strani baffetti e quella barba che chissà dove aveva trovato e chissà come si era incollato in faccia.   
«Kiku, sei arrivato! Ho preparato un cosplay anche per te, vieni a darci una mano… che state facendo voi due?»   
Corea simulò un faccino dolce e gentile. «Mi occupo del mio Xianxian, che cos’altro dovrei fare?»  
«No, no, no! _Tu_ dovevi fare Wei Wuxian, e _tu_ Jiang Yanli! Non potete scambiarvi i personaggi a caso!»  
«Ma _io_ sono il Patriarca di Yiling!» Taiwan agitò le braccia furiosamente. « _Yi Ling_ Laozu! È il mio ruolo! E poi Yong Soo era d’accordo!»  
«Dai, dai, zietto, lasciaci così…» Il coreano prese a tirargli giocosamente la barbetta, senza mai smettere di parlare con quella sua stupida vocina. Wang Yao riuscì a staccarselo di dosso solo tirandogli un cuscino dritto in faccia e facendolo indietreggiare di qualche passo.   
«Assolutamente no! Voglio che sia un video super carino, non stupido!»  
«Stai dicendo che non può venire un bel video se Wei Wuxian lo faccio io?!»  
 _«Well, that escalated quickly.»_  
«Jia Long, non sei d’aiuto.»  
 _«Ok boomer.»_  
Nel frattempo, Kiku era riuscito a scivolare silenziosamente verso la porta ed era pronto a sgusciare via senza farsi notare, ma purtroppo per lui non fu abbastanza svelto e Cina lo bloccò puntandogli un dito contro: «Fermo lì! Mi servi come Lan Wangji!» Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il proprio cellulare. «E anche per capire come creare un video con la musica…»  
Yi Ling sbuffò, allungando la mano per farsi dare lo smartphone: «Da’ qua, zietto, ti faccio vedere… Kiku, non ti azzardare a scappare. Yong Soo, fagli mettere il cosplay.»  
Taiwan ignorò le urla di disperazione e le preghiere di Giappone mentre analizzava il nuovo account di Douyin che Wang Yao si era appena creato; spostò senza tanti complimenti le gambe di Hong Kong per riuscire a sedersi sul divano accanto a lui.   
I suoi occhi caddero inevitabilmente sul nickname che il vecchio aveva scelto e si voltò verso Cina con una smorfia. «Che razza di nome dovrebbe essere “ayao_love_lanqiren”?»   
«I giovani d’oggi non fanno così? Scrivono le cose che piacciono a loro, così le altre persone lo sanno. Vedi? A-Yao, trattino basso, love, trattino basso, Lan Qiren… così gli altri fan di Lan Qiren possono trovarmi e seguirmi!»  
Jia Long alzò per un secondo, finalmente, lo sguardo e la fissò dritta negli occhi con quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un accenno di sorriso. «Io glielo dico.»  
«Non osare» gli rispose, per poi sgranare gli occhi, inorridita. «Mio dio, è contagioso…»  
Poco lontano da loro, Corea e Giappone sembravano ancora impegnati in una lotta senza esclusione di colpi. A Yi Ling parve di udire qualche “oraoraora” e “mudamudamuda” urlato fuori contesto, ma decise saggiamente di ignorare la cosa e di lasciare che se la vedessero per conto loro.   
«Guarda, lo vedi questo “più” che sta in basso? Se lo apri puoi cominciare. Vedi, qui c’è la musica, qui ci sono i filtri, qui ci sono gli effetti…»  
«Che tipo di effetti? Oh, guarda, siamo pieni di fiori! Che carino, fammi vedere–»   
«Giù le mani! Vuoi creare questo video oppure no?!»  
In quello stesso momento, Corea tornò da loro tenendo saldamente Kiku – che ora indossava a sua volta le vesti del clan Lan, con tanto di fascia sulla fronte – per impedirgli di fuggire. Entrambi sembravano essere stati appena attaccati da un gatto randagio incazzosissimo, ma Yong Soo sorrideva vittorioso nonostante le ferite e la parrucca storta.   
«Xianxian, la tua shijie ti ha portato Lan-gongzi!»  
«Ti prego, smettila» supplicò Giappone, senza più alcuna forza di opporsi. Sarebbe pure stato sopportabile, se Yong Soo non avesse continuato, imperterrito, a comportarsi come un imbecille distruggendo il personaggio della povera Jiang Yanli.   
«Dai, dai, “Lan er-gege”, durerà poco. Rapido e indolore! Senti, per questa volta faccio io, poi ti insegnerò come si fa.»  
Wang Yao guardò prima lei, poi il telefono, poi gli altri due in piedi dietro al divano e infine di nuovo lei; non sembrava convinto, ma sapeva di dover approfittare assolutamente dell’occasione prima che Kiku facesse harakiri in mezzo al salotto o Jia Long si hackerasse fuori di casa, o qualsiasi cosa facesse per riuscire a sgattaiolare via ogni volta senza farsi notare. Cina guardò un’altra volta Yong Soo, poi Yi Ling: «Non vi scambierete i cosplay, vero…?»  
«O così o nulla.»  
Alla fine sbuffò, rassegnato, prima di distendere le labbra in un largo sorriso e riprendere tutt’a un tratto l’entusiasmo. «Va bene lo stesso. Fammi vedere come si fa!»  
Kiku si coprì il volto con le mani, ben sapendo che mezzo mondo lo avrebbe preso in giro per le successive due settimane. Pensò con rammarico al suo Grimmsnarl che lo stava aspettando per essere allenato a dovere.

La musichetta risuonò nell’aria per l’ennesima volta mentre Wang Yao rivedeva la loro opera finale, eccitato come un bambino. Il suo volto brillava, in completo contrasto con le espressioni inorridite o disgustate degli altri quattro, in piedi dietro di lui per non farsi vedere. Tutti loro, tranne il vecchio, sapevano perfettamente di sembrare dei perfetti idioti – Giappone si sentì morire, quando lo vide pubblicare finalmente quell’orribile video.   
«Avete visto? Non è stato carinissimo?»  
Taiwan accennò un sorrisetto, seguita a ruota da Corea che annuì lievemente solo per farlo contento. Hong Kong lanciò un’ultima occhiata al video sul telefono di Cina, scuotendosi nelle spalle: «Beh, non è molto, ma è un lavoro onesto.»


End file.
